


Seiji Almighty

by DragoTime



Category: Bruce Almighty (2003), Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, ハピネスチャージプリキュア! | HappinessCharge PreCure!
Genre: Ass Growth, Boob Growth, Breast Enlargement, F/F, F/M, God - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Post-Series, Precure - Freeform, Pubic Hair, Sleepovers, Spontaneous Orgasm, Teenagers, boobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoTime/pseuds/DragoTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sagara Seiji is gifted with the powers of God?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. G-G-GOD! KAWARUNRUN!

“Bye Megumi!”  
“Bye Seiji, see ya tomorrow!” Aino Megumi and Sagara Seiji were neighbours, and they’d been friends since childhood. As he watched Megumi walk into her house, Seiji dreamed of what could be. He’d had a huge crush on her for years, and he wished he had the courage to take their friendship further, but every time he considered asking her out, he lost his nerve.

Seiji walked into his house, still dreaming of Megumi.  
“Hey bro!” Shouted Seiji’s little sister Mao, sticking her head up over the back of the sofa.  
“Oh…hey Mao,” Seiji said, distracted. It was then that he realised he had a boner, and he quickly ran upstairs to his room before Mao noticed it. He laid on his bed, and pulled his pants down, letting his penis free. He grabbed it and began stroking it.  
“Megumi…” he moaned. “I wish you were mine…”

Seiji stroked his cock for a while, imagining that, instead of his hand, it was Megumi’s. Or her mouth. Or her pussy. He just wished more than anything that they could be together. Seiji was about to cum, when he heard his mother’s voice, shouting him from downstairs.  
“Seiji!” She shouted. “Dinner’s ready!”  
“Damn…” Seiji mumbled to himself. “Coming mom!” Or not, as the case may be. He pulled his pants back up, and went downstairs to eat.

Dinner went by without incident, though Seiji spent the whole time with a boner, as he was thinking about how much he wanted to go back upstairs and finish what he’d started. Or how much he wanted Megumi to come over and finish it for him. After dinner, Seiji went to take a shower. He stripped off, and stoked his dick as he felt the warm water caress him. As he went over the edge, he closed his eyes, and felt his dick fill with pleasure, as he shot cum all over the shower.  
“Oh Megumi…” he moaned as he came. He opened his eyes, and saw his cum being washed away by the water. He cleaned himself up, and headed into his bedroom. He browsed the web for a bit, before it was bedtime. He stripped nude, as he always did for bed, and got in, heading to sleep.

“Wakey wakey, Monsieur Sagara.” Seiji opened his eyes, and was confused. He didn’t appear to be in his bedroom any more. He sat up, and realised he was naked in an endless white void. He stood up.  
“Hello!?” He shouted.  
“Bonjour,” said a voice from behind him. Seiji turned to see a man. He was dressed in completely white clothes. He had curly brown hair, with a pair of black and while goggles in it.  
“Who are you?” Seiji asked him, somehow not embarrassed by his nudity.  
“Well, that depends who you ask,” the man replied. “But I suspect you’d know me simply as God.”

“God?”  
“God.”  
“You’re God?”  
“Oui.”  
“And God is French?”  
“Non, I just enjoy doing this.”  
“I must be dreaming.”  
“You are asleep, but you are not dreaming.”  
“So…what is this?”  
“I am merely using your sleep as a time to speak with you.”

Seiji wasn’t convinced.  
“I’m definitely dreaming. I’ve met Gods, and you’re not them.”  
“Ah, you are referring to Red and Blue, are you not? They are lesser Gods. I am above them. In fact, they do not even know that I exist.”  
“So let’s assume I’m not dreaming, and you’re actually God. What do you want with me?”  
“Some fun.”  
“Fun?”  
“Oui. You see, being God can be so boring. I like to play games with mortals. So I have decided to give you a gift.”  
“A gift?”  
“When you wake up, you will be endowed with all my powers.”  
“All your powers?”  
“Oui. You shall be all-powerful! Of course, there are a few ru-“

Seiji didn’t get to hear the rest of God’s sentence, because at that moment, his alarm clock went off, signalling it was time to get up for school. He was briefly disappointed he didn’t get to finish his dream, but he figured he’d forget about it in a few minutes anyway.

Seiji got dressed, and went round to Megumi’s house, knocking on the door.  
“Good morning Seiji,” smiled Megumi’s mother.  
“Good morning Mrs Aino,” Seiji said. “Is Megumi ready?”  
“I’m ready! I’m ready!” Shouted Megumi, and Seiji saw her running downstairs.  
“Did you oversleep again?” Megumi’s mother asked her.  
“Not by much!” Megumi replied. Her stomach then rumbled.  
“Have you not had breakfast?” She asked her.  
“No, but I’ll be fine,” Megumi replied. “Come on Seiji, let’s go!” She grabbed hold of Seiji’s hand, and dragged him along.  
“Have a good day!” Mrs Aino shouted after them.

Seiji and Megumi walked to school together, Seiji constantly sneaking looks at her beautiful form. Megumi’s stomach then rumbled again.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked her.  
“I’ll be fine, I’ll just have a big lunch,” she replied.  
“I wish you weren’t hungry,” Seiji said. As he said it, Megumi’s stomach cut out mid-rumble.  
“Wow, I don’t feel hungry anymore!” Megumi said happily. “What did you do?”  
“I dunno, wishful thinking I guess,” Seiji shrugged.  
“I could do with some of that,” Megumi smiled.

They got to school, and met up with Hime, Yuko and Iona.  
“Oh God, I’m so not ready for this test!” Hime exclaimed.  
“Hime, have you not been studying?” Yuko asked her.  
“Well…I did a little,” Hime replied, not convincingly.  
“You’re gonna fail,” Iona told her bluntly.  
“I’m not, am I!?” Hime asked worriedly.  
“I’m sure you’ll do fine Hime, just do your best!” Megumi said to her friend, and Seiji smiled. Megumi was always positive. That was one of the things he liked about her.

They all sat down for the test. Seiji looked at it, and he realised he perhaps should have studied a little bit more too. He just wished he knew the answers. And then, he did. Like someone had just put the knowledge in his head! He completed the test quickly, having no difficulties at all.

“Man, that was SOOOOO hard!” Hime said as the left school that evening. It was just her, Megumi and Seiji, the princess joining them on their walk home.  
“I know!” Megumi agreed with her. “I thought I’d studied enough, but it was the hardest test I’ve ever done.”  
“I dunno, I thought I did alright,” Seiji told them.  
“How!?” Megumi asked him, shocked.  
“Did you cheat?” Hime asked.  
“I’d never cheat,” Seiji replied proudly.  
“You did bad then,” Hime told him. “If you think you’ve done well on a test, you’ve automatically done badly. It’s the law.”  
“It’s not!” Seiji insisted.

“Hey you two, wanna come over for a study part tonight?” Megumi asked them. “For the other test next week!”  
“You bet!” Hime replied. “I probably should maybe do better next time…”  
“Alright!” Megumi said excitedly. “What about you Seiji?”  
“Sure, I’ll come.” No way was he passing up an opportunity to spend time with Megumi.  
“Alright!” Hime exclaimed. “I’ll go home and get changed. I’ll come round in an hour!”

Seiji went home, and went upstairs to get changed. He stripped off, and got out some clothes from his drawers which he thought Megumi might find trendy. As he was doing up his belt, Seiji accidentally wacked his clock, causing it to fall off his dresser, and onto his floor, smashing into two.

“Fuck!” Seiji exclaimed. “Don’t be broken! Don’t be broken!” It was a silly thing to say, since it was now in two distinct pieces. To Seiji’s surprise though, he saw that the clock magically fixed itself, and placed itself back on his dresser.  
“Oh my God…” He gasped.  
“Oui?” Asked a familiar voice. Seiji turned to see God stood there.  
“Oh my God…it wasn’t a dream…” He said.  
“Obviously,” God said. “Of course, now you’ve discovered your powers, perhaps I should explain the rules.”  
“Rules?”  
“Well, I cannot possibly have you causing TOO much trouble, but don’t worry, I’ll let you have plenty of fun. All I’m doing is forbidding you from affecting free will or telling anyone that you have God's powers. Aside from that, you may do whatever you like. Au revoir!”

God then vanished, leaving the half-dressed Seiji stood in amazement. All the powers of God. It seemed too good to be true. But he’d seen the proof already. He needed more though. Seiji looked at the shirt he’d chosen, which he’d laid out on his bed. Nervously, the teen boy pointed a finger at the shirt, and exercised his will on it. Instantly, the shift flew onto his body, buttoning itself up perfectly.  
“Woah…I’m really God…” Seiji gasped. He then began to think about the possibilities. He could get Megumi! He began to plan…

“Hey girls!” Seiji said as he walked into Megumi’s bedroom. “Your mom let me in.”  
“Seiji!” Hime shouted. “You can’t just walk in like that! We might have been naked!”  
“Oh relax Hime, it’s only Seiji,” Megumi said to her. Seiji sat down on Megumi’s bed. “Let’s study!”  
They studied for a couple of hours, Seiji waiting for an opportunity to execute his plan. Eventually he realised it wouldn’t happen without his influence. He looked over at Hime, and focused on her, altering her memories…

“Oh no!” Hime exclaimed. “I just remembered! I told Blue I’d be back by now! I gotta go!” Hime got up frantically.  
“Uh, okay, bye Hime!” Megumi said, a little bit surprised.  
“Bye Hime,” Seiji said.  
“Bye!” Hime shouted as she started running home.  
“Well that was weird,” Megumi said, sitting back down.  
“Hime’s always been a little weird,” Seiji said, and they both laughed.  
“I need a break,” Megumi said. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”  
“Oh, alright then,” Seiji said. Perfect, he thought.

Megumi left the room, and he heard her shut the bathroom door. He looked over at Megumi’s TV, and willed.  
“Let’s see what Miss Aino’s up to,” he said. The TV then switched on magically, to a live feed of Megumi. Seiji laid down on her bed, and watched as Megumi slowly stripped off, leaving herself naked. Seiji simply stared at the TV, his cock hardening quickly.

Megumi got into the shower, and set the water running. Seiji watched her for several minutes, before he remembered his plans. He pointed a finger at the TV.  
“Megumi…” he said nervously. “That looks nice. You look like you’re finding that shower really…pleasurable.”

Seiji didn’t expect it to work, still not really believing in these incredible powers he supposedly had. He was a little surprised then when he heard Megumi let out a gasp and a moan, and he saw her legs buckle, as she reached for the side of the shower to try and support herself. He had done it. He had sent a sudden and intense, albeit brief, burst of pleasure directly into Megumi’s vagina. All doubt was now gone from his mind.

“What was that…?” Megumi asked herself, feeling her pussy with her fingers.  
“Well Megumi, I just gave you a nice bit of…pleasure.” Seiji said. Megumi then moaned again, as she felt another, even more intense burst of pleasure fill her pussy. Megumi grabbed onto the shower rail to catch herself, as her legs gave in from the intensity of the pleasure.  
“What…” Megumi panted, letting go of the shower rail. “…is happening to me?”

“Like that Megumi?” Seiji asked himself. “Does that feel…PLEASURABLE!?” Megumi then cried out in pleasure, as she felt herself have the most powerful orgasm of her life. She tried to catch herself on the shower rail again, but she missed it, and her legs gave way, causing her to fall onto her bottom on the floor of the bath. She spread her legs, and came for a few more seconds, before she laid there, panting, as the shower water flowed over her skin.

Seiji thought she was almost done, but decided she could do with just a little bit more. He thrust his hands in the direction of the TV, focusing all his power on the naked, and very flustered girl.  
“PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE…” Seiji began chanting, and Megumi let out a scream that he could hear from down the hall. Megumi moaned and writhed in ecstasy in the shower, having an orgasm that was a thousand times more intense than the one she’d just had.

“…PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE…” Seiji continued, drunk on the feeling of power that came from making Megumi orgasm. The girl in question was breathing heavily and moaning loudly, her pussy contracting strongly as she orgasmed hard. Seiji chanted for nearly 5 minutes, before deciding that Megumi had had enough. He stopped chanting, and Megumi felt her vagina finally begin to calm down.  
“Is it…” she panted, anticipating another burst of pleasure any second. “Is it over?” 

When Megumi decided that this spontaneous orgasming seemed to have stopped, she slowly got up, and turned the shower off. She then climbed out, and reached for her towel.  
“One more for luck?” Seiji smirked. “PLEASURE!” Megumi then moaned, and had yet another orgasm, falling backwards onto the closed toilet seat. When she was done orgasming, Seiji decided to show mercy, and let her get dressed. Megumi stood up and dried off with her towel, before picking up her PreChange Mirror, and sliding some cards into it.

**_PY-PY-PYJAMAS! KAWARUNRUN!_ **

Seiji watched as a set of pink pyjamas appeared on Megumi’s body. Normally he was impressed by her Precure powers, but today he had powers of his own, which infinitely surpassed hers. 

Seiji saw that Megumi was walking back to her room, she he quickly turned the TV off, just as she walked through the door.  
“How was it?” He asked her.  
“What?” Megumi asked, distracted by her previous orgasms.  
“Your shower,” Seiji replied. “How was it?”  
“Oh…it felt good…” Megumi said.  
“I was thinking we could watch a DVD,” Seiji said, laying down on the bed.  
“Alright then!” Megumi smiled. 

They decided on some soppy romance film. Seiji wasn’t that interested in it, but he didn’t plan on watching. Megumi laid down on the bed, next to him, and they both turned to face the TV. Seiji’s dick was hard as they watched, from the memories of watching Megumi orgasm, and the knowledge that there was only a few inches and some thin fabric separating his erection from her ass. 

Seiji used his powers to read Megumi’s mind. Part of her was watching the movie, but she was thinking about the orgasms she’d just had, about how good they’d felt, and about how she really hoped she wouldn’t have another one in front of Seiji, because it’d be so embarrassing. Seiji was tempted to make her cum right there in front of him, but instead, he decided on something more subtle. He focused his powers on her mind. 

“Megumi, you are horny,” he commanded her mentally. Megumi let out a gasp. “Every second, you grow hornier.” Seiji then watched the movie for a while. But as he watched it, he noticed that Megumi was being affected by his commands. Her breathing had deepened, and she was wriggling.  
“Megumi, are you alright?” He asked her.  
“I’m…fine…” Her voice was full of lust. Seiji took a deep breath, and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close.  
“Are you sure?” Seiji’s erection was pressing against Megumi’s ass through their clothes, and she started rubbing her bottom against him. 

Seiji raised the hem of her pyjama top, and stroked her stomach.  
“Seiji…” She moaned softly.  
“I want you Megumi,” Seiji whispered, stroking her stomach sensually. “Do you want me?”  
“Yes…” She replied. Taking this as his permission, he moved his hands upwards, until he found her boobs. He gave them a squeeze, enjoying his first experience of touching boobs.  
“Wait,” Megumi said. She got out of bed, and turned to face Megumi. He was about to read her mind to find out what she was going to do, but he didn’t need to, as Megumi grabbed her pyjama top, and lifted it over her head, freeing her reasonably small, but very nice boobs. 

“Woah…” Seiji said in wonder. Megumi smiled nervously, and pulls her pyjama pants down, leaving her totally naked.  
“You’re beautiful…” Seiji said. He’d already seen her naked, but seeing her in person was so much better. He looked down at her pussy, which had a very small patch of pink public hair on it, and which was soaking wet from a combination of her current horniness, and the orgasms she’d had less than 10 minutes ago.  
“Thanks…” Megumi blushed. Seiji then started pulling his own clothes off, until he too was fully naked. “You have a nice body…”  
“Thanks Megumi,” Seiji smiled. He then stood up, and walked over to Megumi. He wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a soft kiss. She returned it, and soon it evolved into full-on making-out. They fell onto the bed, Seiji on top of Megumi, and she grabbed his bottom, squeezing it. Seiji felt his dick rubbing against Megumi’s wetness. 

“Megumi…do you want me to…put it in?” He asked her. Megumi just nodded. Seiji grabbed his dick, and positioned himself by her entrance. “I’ll try to make it not hurt.” Of course, Seiji knew it wouldn’t hurt her one bit. He willed, making it so that any pain Megumi might feel would be magically replaced with pleasure. He also made them safe against any STDs, as well as pregnancy. Finally, he commanded that when they came, they would cum together. 

Seiji and Megumi braced themselves, and he slowly started inserting himself into her. They both moaned, feeling the pleasure of their genitals meeting. They kissed, and Seiji continued his entrance. A few seconds later, he was fully inside Megumi, and the two of them were no longer virgins. 

Seiji and Megumi made out for a few minutes, just enjoying this wonderful feeling of union. Then, when they broke their kiss, Seiji started thrusting in and out of Megumi, and they both moaned. 

“Our genitals will get a hundred times more sensitive,” Seiji mentally commanded. He then gasped, as he felt his command take effect, the sensations of Megumi’s warm wetness engulfing his cock growing stronger, and feelings it gave him becoming so much better. Seiji could now feel every single little groove and crevice of Megumi’s vaginal walls.  
This increased sensitivity didn’t help Seiji or Megumi’s staying power however, and they soon found themselves approaching the inevitable edge. 

“Oh God Megumi…I’m gonna cum…” Seiji groaned.  
“Me too….” Megumi moaned. A few seconds later, they both popped. They moaned out loudly, and Seiji felt Megumi’s pussy begin to contract around his cock, milking it as he fired his semen deep into her. After what felt like an eternity, they both stopped orgasming, and collapsed into each-other’s arms. Seiji felt his cock begin to soften, and he was about to pull out, when he got an idea; He was God, so who says they needed to stop yet? 

Seiji willed to return their genitals to life. Seiji felt his dick harden within Megumi’s pussy, and he felt his balls tingle, signifying that his command had worked, and that he would never, ever, run out of semen. The two of them began kissing, and Seiji resumed his thrusting. They weren’t done yet. Not by a long shot. 

By the time they finally stopped fucking, Seiji and Megumi had both cum 12 times. Finally Seiji pulled out of Megumi, and the two teens laid cuddling for several minutes. They were both about to drift off to sleep, when something snapped them out of it. 

“Seiji!” Shouted Megumi’s mother from downstairs. “It’s getting late! Your mother probably wants you home!”  
“Oh fuck,” Megumi said, as the two of them sat up.  
“Alright Mrs Aino!” He shouted down to her. “I’ll be right down!” Seiji got out of bed, and started getting dressed.  
“So…” Megumi said, watching him.  
“I had fun tonight,” Seiji said as he finished dressing.  
“Me too,” Megumi said, a little embarrassed. “But can we please not tell anyone about this for now?”  
“Fine by me,” Seiji smiled. “Bye I guess.”  
“Bye,” Megumi said. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Megumi,” Seiji said. 

Seiji left, and headed home. When he got in, he immediately went up to his room, stripped nude, and laid on his bed, thinking about what had happened. He could barely believe it. He’d become God, and lost his virginity to Megumi. He rolled over, and looked at his TV. Instantly, it turned to a live feed of Megumi. She was still naked, and sat up in bed, thinking about what had happened. 

“How about another gift, Megumi?” Seiji said. Megumi then gasped, as she felt her breasts tingle. She looked down at them, and was amazed at what she saw; her boobs were growing! When they stopped, they’d become healthy C-cups. She got up and went over to her mirror to examine them.  
“Like those, Megumi?” Seiji asked. “I do. They look so…pleasurable." 

Seiji suddenly gasped and groaned, as his cock got instantly hard, and began firing out cum.  
“What the fuck!?” He groaned. He rolled onto his back, and fired his cum into the air, most of it landing on his chest. When it eventually ended, and he could once again think clearly, Seiji realised why it had happened. He’d commanded that he and Megumi would always cum together, so when he’d made Megumi cum with his powers, he’d automatically cum too. Seiji considered getting rid of the command, but he figured it’d be fun for a while, so he instead just willed the mess he’d just made to vanish. 

Seiji took one more look at the TV, before he turned it off, leaving Megumi to recover. He turned his light off, and headed to sleep. 


	2. S-S-S-SLEEPOVER! KAWARUNRUN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji uses his powers to give the Happiness Charge Precure a sleepover to remember.

Seiji was woken up the next morning by an orgasm. His eyes shot open, as cum shot out of his dick and onto his mattress.  
“Uh God…” Seiji moaned in unexpected pleasure. When it was over, he laid there, trying to work out why it had happened. But then he remembered that his orgasms were linked to Megumi’s. He rolled over and sat up in bed. He waved his hand, turning his TV back on to the live feed of Megumi. Sure enough, she was naked it bed, panting post-orgasmically, having just masturbated.  
“Seems we might have to get rid of that,” Seiji said. He snapped his fingers, and removed the link between their orgasms. After all, if he was going to orgasm, he wanted to be the one causing it.

Seiji then got out of bed, and decided to go for a shower. Rather than actually going to the shower however, he simply snapped his fingers, and he was instantly showered, without ever having to go anywhere. Another snap of his fingers, and Seiji was fully dressed for school. He walked downstairs, and saw Mao rummaging through her school bag.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked her.  
“I can’t find my homework!” She said. “I tried really hard and everything!”  
“I’m sure you’ll find it,” Seiji smirked. He snapped his fingers, causing it to appear on the sofa. He picked it up, and handed it to her. “Here it is.”  
“Hey, how’d you find it?” She asked him. “I swear I looked there!”  
“Obviously not hard enough. Anyway, I’m off.”  
“But you didn’t even have breakfast!”  
“I’m not hungry!” Seiji shouted back as he left the house, willing himself to feel as though he’d already eaten a big breakfast. He walked over to Megumi’s house, and knocked on the door.

“Good morning Seiji,” said Mrs Aino as she answered the door. “Megumi’s just getting dressed.”  
“I’ll be right down!” They both heard Megumi shout from downstairs. Seiji focused his powers, and watched Megumi with his mind. He saw her stood in front of her mirror, wearing nothing but her school skirt, trying to fasten her bra around her enlarged boobs, to no avail.  
“Megumi, hurry up!” Her mother shouted. “You’re going to be late!”  
“Alright mom!” She shouted back. Megumi eventually decided she’d have to do without a bra, and just buy some new ones after school, so she put on her shirt and jacket, being unable to button up the latter without it looking stupid, and headed downstairs. “Let’s go!”

Seiji and Megumi walked to school together.  
“Seiji…about last night…” Megumi said awkwardly.  
“What’s the matter Megumi, didn’t you like it?” Seiji asked her. He looked down at her chest, where there were two obvious mounds in her shirt. He willed, and smiled as he saw Megumi’s nipples harden, becoming visible against her shirt.  
“I liked it, but…Seiji…are we a couple?”  
“I dunno, do you want to be?”  
“I dunno…I mean, it felt good, but…we’re good friends. I don’t wanna ruin that.” Seiji desperately wanted to tell Megumi that he loved her with all his heart, but he didn’t want to rush things with her.  
“It’s fine Megumi,” Seiji said. He hugged her, feeling her enlarged boobs against his chest. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”  
“Thanks Seiji,” Megumi said, giving him a kiss. “You’re the best.”

Megumi had PE first, along with Hime, Yuko and Iona, so she went into the locker rooms to get changed. Her lack of bra meant that she was stood there in just her panties, rummaging through her back for her kit.  
“Megumi, didn’t you want a bra today or something?” Iona asked her.  
“Well I, uh…” Megumi stuttered.  
“And why are your boobies so big!?” Hime asked her, giving them a squeeze. “They weren’t that big yesterday!”  
“I guess it’s just puberty,” Megumi said, putting her PE top on.

Of course, while this was going on, Seiji was sat in his own class, watching them with his mind. While he of course enjoyed the sight of Megumi in only her panties, he was also enjoying seeing Hime, Yuko and Iona get dressed for PE, his penis growing hard as he watched. It was then that Seiji decided that before the day was out, Megumi’s three best friends would have become victims to his powers. It was tempting to just make the 4 of them orgasm right there and then, but he resisted, instead opting to plan what he was going to do to them later.

When the girls were done getting changed, they went out for PE, Megumi’s enlarged boobs jiggling in her top as she played.  
“Alright girls, let’s set this plan in motion,” Seiji smiled. He then focused on their minds with his powers, and began re-writing their memories. “Girls, you’ve all agreed to have a sleepover at Hime’s place tonight. Blue won’t be there, so you’ll be all alone.” Seiji released his hold on the girls’ minds, and allowed his commands to set in, also altered Blue’s memory, to make sure he’d think he had some important business to see to that night. Then began the wait for the sleepover to begin…

That evening, Seiji laid naked on his bed, his erect penis standing tall. The TV was set on a live feed of Hime, who was sat in her living room, watching TV in her pyjamas.  
“Aww, all alone, Hime?” Seiji asked to himself. “Well I’ve got just the thing to cheer you up. How about a little bit of pleas-” Seiji was just about to give Hime the orgasm of her life, when there was a knock on the door.

“Yay!” Hime shouted, rushing over to the door. She opened it to greet Megumi, who was stood there in her pyjamas, her boobs safely contained, having bought some new bras after school. Megumi’s nipples were still hard, having been made permanently so by Seiji’s powers, but he was rather disappointed to see that they weren’t as obvious through her pyjamas and bra.  
“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” Seiji said, altering their memories once more. “Girls, since it’ll just be you girls all night, you both decided not to wear bras, so you’ll be going without tonight.” At that, Megumi and Hime’s bras both vanished, and when Yuko and Iona arrived, Seiji did the same command on them, also making all 4 girls’ nipples permanently erect.  
“In fact,” Seiji continued. “You all decided to not wear panties either.” The girls’ panties then vanished, and Seiji smiled.  
“Not messing with free will’s easy enough to get around,” Seiji said to himself. “Just alter their memories. I don’t know why God thought it’d be a challenge.”

The girls went upstairs to Hime’s room, and started chatting.  
“So Megumi, you’ve never told us what you and Seiji did after I went home,” Hime said. “Did you start kissing!?”  
“Hime, I’m sure Megumi and Seiji just continued studying, as they were supposed to,” Yuko said.  
“I’m more interested in Megumi’s boobs,” Iona said. “Puberty or not, boobs don’t grow that much in one night.”  
“Yeah Megumi, tell us about these things!” Hime said, squeezing Megumi’s boobs through her shirt.

“Well, there’s not much to tell,” Megumi explained. “I was just lying in bed last night, when suddenly my boobs started growing.”  
“Bullshit,” Iona scoffed. “Boobs don’t just start randomly growing.”  
“Well, there was some other weird stuff that started happening to me,” Megumi continued. “Like the orgasms.”  
“Orgasms?” Hime asked.  
“Yeah,” Megumi replied. “After you left, I went to take a shower, but while I was in there, I just randomly started having the best orgasms of my entire life. God, it felt amazing.”  
“As great as that sounds, I find it pretty hard to believe,” Iona said.

“Me too Iona,” Seiji grinned. “In fact, it seems like all of you girls don’t believe Megumi. Well I know exactly how to prove it to you. So how about all 4 of you girls experience some nice…pleasure.” Seiji’s grin got even larger as he watched the 4 girls moan out loud, as each of them felt a bolt of pleasure strike their vagina.  
“Oh God, it’s happening again!” Megumi shouted.  
“I could get used to this!” Hime added. “That felt good!”  
“Yes it did Hime,” Seiji said. “In fact, it felt incredibly PLEASURABLE!” The girls then moaned loudly, as they experienced 10 seconds of orgasmic bliss.  
“This is amazing…” Yuko moaned as it ended.  
“Yeah…” Iona panted. “But what’s causing it?”  
“Maybe there’s a Saiark left somehow?” Hime suggested.  
“I dunno,” Megumi said. “But I doubt whatever’s causing this is done with us yet.”  
“You’re a smart girl Megumi,” Seiji said. “And I’m by no means done giving you all PLEASURE.”

The girls all cried out as they once again orgasmed. Hime started pulling her pyjama bottoms off.  
“Hime, what are you doing!?” Yuko moaned.  
“If we’re gonna keep cumming, we may as well get comfy!” Hime moaned in response. She pulled her top off, leaving her totally naked as she came. “And I want my boobies to be free when they grow big!”  
The 4 girls stopped cumming, and laid panting for a bit.  
“You guys should get naked too,” Hime said.  
“Hime!” Iona shouted.  
“Well, I mean, this is probably gonna keep happening to us,” Hime said. “And besides, we’re all friends. We’ve all already seen each-other cum our brains out. There’s nothing else to hide.”  
“I’m with Hime,” Yuko said, pulling her top off. “We are all close friends.”  
“Woah Yu-Yu, you’ve got some pretty nice boobs!” Megumi exclaimed.  
“They are not as nice as yours, Megumi,” Yuko smiled.  
“Well, mine weren’t really that good until they grew,” Megumi blushed, as she took her top off. “Hey Iona, show us yours.”

Iona nodded, and pulled her top off, followed by her bottoms. Megumi and Yuko finished stripping, leaving the 4 girls totally naked. Seiji, meanwhile, was loving this. His penis had gotten even harder from seeing these 4 beautiful girls in all their naked glory, and his mind was racing with what he was going to do next. Megumi may have been his one true love, but he was going to have had plenty of fun with the 4 Precures before the night was out. He was about to send them some more pleasure, when Hime said something interesting.

“Hey Megumi, we should kiss!” Hime suggested.  
“What!?” Megumi said in surprised.  
“Well, I’ve never kissed anyone, so you can show me how!”  
“What makes you think I know how?”  
“Well, I bet you and Seiji got lots of practice last night!”  
“Hime, we didn’t kiss, okay!” Megumi insisted.  
“Naughty Megumi, lying like that,” Seiji smiled. “I’m gonna have to punish you.” Seiji waved his hand, and Megumi and Hime both felt a little push behind their heads, smooshing their lips together into a kiss.  
“Woah…that was nice…” Megumi blushed.  
“It did look good…” Iona said. “Hey Yu-Yu, how about we kiss?” Iona didn’t wait for permission, and just gave Yuko a big kiss on the lips.  
“Woah!” Hime exclaimed. “Hey Megumi, let’s kiss again!” Hime then gave Megumi a big kiss, and Seiji watched in delight as the girls made out with one-another.

“That looks fun girls,” he said. “In fact, it looks really…PLEASURABLE!” The girls moaned out in yet more orgasms. Hime climbed on top of Megumi, while Iona climbed on top of Yuko, and they kissed passionately. Megumi grabbed Hime’s butt, and Yuko soon did the same with Iona’s.  
“PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE…” Seiji chanted, commanding the girls’ orgasms to go on and on. “That’s it girls…keep cumming…every second, it grows twice as strong…PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE….” The girls rolled around on the bed, kissing and cumming to their hearts’ content.

“Alright girls, time for a bit of fun with each of you,” Seiji said, focusing on Yuko. He stuck his tongue out, and did a slow licking motion with it. Yuko gasped, and pushed Iona off of her.  
“What’s….Oh…wrong…” Iona moaned, her orgasm tearing through her.  
“I felt…a tongue on my vagina…” Yuko moaned in her continued orgasm…Her moaning then got even louder, as she felt an invisible tongue lick her pussy sensually. Meanwhile, back in his room, Seiji was performing all manner of motions with his tongue, using his powers to telekinetically eat Yuko’s pussy.  
“Mmm….” Seiji said. “You taste good Yuko. You taste like Honey Candy.”  
Back in the orgy, Megumi and Hime were busy making out and humping each-other, while Iona was watching Yuko get her pussy eaten, all while enjoying her own unending orgasm.

“You girls are feeling lots of pleasure,” Seiji said, pausing as the girls’ orgasms intensified. “But my dick’s feeling all alone. It needs some love too.” Seiji stuck his hands out, to telekinetically grabbed Iona’s ass. The girl gasped, and got on her hands and knees as these invisible hands guided her to do so. Seiji got on his knees, and thrust into Iona’s pussy, feeling moist folds engulf his penis, despite them being miles apart.  
“Woah…” Hime moaned, as she and Megumi watched Yuko and Iona. “What’s happening to them?”  
“Oh God…” Iona moaned. “I’m being fucked! It feels so good!”  
“Hime, Megumi, don’t think I’m leaving you out of the fun,” Seiji smiled. He stuck his fingers out, and slid them into the two girls’ pussies. They moaned out from the pleasure of it all.

Seiji continued this fivesome he’d started with sheet glee. He thrust his hips forward and back to fuck Iona. He wiggled his tongue frantically to eat Yuko out. And he thrust his fingers in and out of Hime and Megumi’s pussies, rubbing their clits with his thumbs. He could feel all 4 of their pussies contracting in their unending orgasms.  
“Oh that’s nice!” Seiji moaned. “That’s real nice! I’m gonna cum…I’m gonna…”  
“Hey bro, can I borrow your-” said Mao, as she walked into Seiji’s room. She stopped, however, when she saw what her brother was doing. On the screen, she saw 4 girls, who she thought seems to resemble Megumi and her friends a lot, and who were completely naked and making a lot of noise. Meanwhile, her brother was on all fours, facing the TV, with his willy stood out proud.

“Mao, I….” Seiji moaned, before he leaned his head back in pleasure, his cock exploding with the orgasm he’d already reached. Mao watched in amazement as Seiji’s cock fired out a giant load, made all the larger by his powers. Under normal circumstances, Seiji would have used his powers to stop this when Mao came in, but his mind was too swamped with the sensations of ejaculating deep into Iona’s pussy, which was contracting around him from her own orgasm.

When Seiji was finally done cumming, he’d regained enough of his thinking power to sort things out. He pulled out of Iona, and stopped stimulating the others (though leaving them all orgasming), before turning to face Mao, who was speechless. He pointed a finger at his sister, and voiced his command.  
“Sleep,” Seiji said, and Mao instantly collapsed into a deep slumber, her body unable to resist her brother’s divine command. Seiji walked over to her, his cock softening as he did, and he picked her up. He carried her into her room, and laid her down on her bed. Seiji snapped his fingers, and Mao was instantly in her pyjamas, with the duvet over her.  
“Mao, you will forge-” he began, before changing his mind. “Actually, you will remember all this, but think it was all just a dream. Also, you will never, ever have nightmares, instead having pleasant dreams every night for the rest of your life.” The sleeping Mao began smiling, and Seiji returned to his room.

Seiji laid on the bed, and snapped his fingers, returning his cock to full mast.  
“Alright girls, where were we?” Seiji asked to the still-orgasming girls. “Oh yes. PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE…” The girls screamed as their orgasms became trillions of times more intense. Seiji chanted for hours, enjoying the sheer thrill of controlling them like this.

“PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE PLEASURABLE…And SLEEP!” Seiji commanded, and the 4 girls instantly stopped orgasming, instead passing into a deep sleep.  
“Now then girls,” Seiji continued. “Let’s fix those bodies of yours. For starters, those boobies are WAY too small.” Seiji snapped his fingers, and the girls boobs instantly all grew to D-cups. Seiji smiled, and then looked down to their groins, which all had patches of public hair, in pink, blue, yellow and purple varieties. Another snap of Seiji’s fingers later, and the girls’ pussies were all clean-shaven.

Seiji waved his hand, making the girls roll over onto their fronts, letting him see their butts. Seiji simply smiled as he made the girls’ butts grow ever so slightly.  
Seiji then began to plan for the next day. He wanted to tell the girls about his powers, but God’s rules stopped him from doing that. But he’d thought of an idea which would help him to bypass that rule…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked Chapter 2! I have ideas for the next few chapters, so hopefully they won't take nearly as long...


End file.
